Lucky I'm In Love
by lalalagron
Summary: Quinn comes back to Cheerios, and decides to set her sights on Sam, with the help of Rachel, who is becoming a good friend to her.
1. Fierce Fabray

Chapter One: Fierce Fabray

_Quinn POV_

I walked through the halls with my brave face on. I was back to being the super hot, untouchable cheerleader. Of course, after I had had the baby, I had worked though a lot of the summer, getting back in shape, which wasn't too hard, since I was basically tiny even before she gave birth. I was back to my old self. I just needed a man to show off.

I knew Puck definitely still loved me, but I couldn't go back to him, we weren't right for each other, Beth was the thing that held us together, and she was gone now. I thought back to yesterday, when Rachel had asked me to try and get with Finn. I knew he would say no, but half of me wanted in to say yes, because somewhere inside me, I knew I missed him. Of course, he rejected me, much to Rachel's content.

I guess, if I really needed to talk to someone, I should talk to Rachel, I mean, she deals with a lot, and though she is annoying, self important and dramatic, I admire the fact that she's held it together, kind of.

I find her with Finn at lunch; they are in a deep conversation, with Finn hugging her closer to him every few minutes.

"Rachel" I say, pulling them out of their conversation. "Can I speak to you?"

I know I look helpless now, I'm asking Rachel Berry, one of the girls I should hate, for advice.

"Um, of course Quinn" She says.

She then stands up and kisses Finn. I look away, because they are a bit to happy to deal with.

We walk outside and sit on the steps, where we had done that 'Empire State of Mind' performance, one of my favourites.

"So, Quinn, what's the problem?" She asks me, looking genuinely interested.

"Well... It's... boys" I answer, looking at my feet.

"Wait... Quinn Fabray, who can probably get any guy she wants, needs guy help from me, Rachel Berry... shouldn't this be the other way around?" She says, her eyes widening.

"I know, but, you've had Puck, Jesse and you_ still_ have Finn... how do you do it?" I ask.

"There's no secret way that I get boys to like me, it surprises me too, but I suggest never changing who you are for one" She advises me. "Find a new guy, like maybe that Sam guy, he would be kind of cute with you, if you ignore the huge mouth"

"Sam?" I say.

If you think about it, we would be cute together. His mouth isn't really that big, it makes him kind of cuter.

"Sam is actually kind of perfect for you..." Rachel says.

"Alright then" I say, smiling.

"Huh?" She says.

"Sam is exactly what I need, and maybe I can get him to join glee club too" I say, then out of happiness, I hug Rachel "You know, Berry, you aren't so bad" I say, before getting up.

As I leave, I see Rachel is still sitting there, smiling.

_Sam POV_

Quinn Fabray's locker was two down from mine. Her beautiful blonde hair was all I could see, until I noticed the mirror on her locker door. I looked into it, to find her gaze on me. What a surprise, I wasn't exactly an attractive guy, I was alright, but the really weird thing is that Puck had already made it obvious he loved her. Wouldn't she love him back?

After a few minutes, she smiled, closing her locker. I expected her to walk away, but instead, she turned around, walking towards me.

"Hey" She said "I'm Quinn Fabray, your Sam Evans right, you sang at glee club once"

"Hey, yeah" Was all I could manage.

"I can't believe you didn't try out, you were awesome" She said, looking up through her lashes in an irresistible way, was she flirting with me?

"I'm sure I'm not as good as you" I said, blushing.

"You should join" She said, touching my arm, it sent electricity through my body.

"I don't know, with football and everything, and I would need to practice a song before I just barge in there" I said, considering it.

"I could help" She offered, doing the eyelash look up thing again.

"That would be awesome" I said, giving my best smile.

"Meet me in the auditorium at lunch tomorrow, and give me your phone" She said, putting her tiny hand out.

"Why?" I said, dragging it out of my pocket and giving It to her.

"So I can do this" She pressed some buttons and her phone rang, she took it out and then pressed my phone back into my hand.

I looked up at it, and saw her name and number in my contacts. She typed something on her phone, sent it and then walked away, smiling. My phone buzzed in my hands, looking at the text she had sent me, I was amazed.

Quinn Fabray:

If you haven't noticed, I like you

I laughed and walked away, _Quinn Fabray likes me_, I thought, trying to realise it was real.

For the rest of the day, I was barely paying attention, thinking about tomorrow, what song should I pick? What should I wear? Was she even serious?

At the end of the day, Rachel Berry, one of the girls from glee club caught me before I left.

"Hey, I saw you with Quinn, and I just want to tell you, if you break her heart, I will get my boyfriend and the rest of the glee club to snap your neck, she's pretty fragile right now, so don't you dare ruin her life like every other guy has" She said, scaring me.

"I... I would never, she's so nice, how could... no, never" I said, barely answering back to her threat.

"You seem scared, fantastic, also, Finn says Hi" She said, and with that, she walked away, seemingly pleased with herself.


	2. Just The Way You Are

Chapter 2: Just The Way You Are

Quinn's POV

"Okay, you have a song?" I asked, looking at Sam.

"Yeah, I thought, I could start and you could join in, if you know the words" He said, and with that, sat on the piano seat and started playing, with the band behind him.

The start of a familiar song flowed through the room. He sang the words and then I joined in when the chorus started, singing Bruno Mars's song, Just The Way You Are. We sang through the whole song and I sat next to him on the piano, watching him play, watching how his fingers flew over the keys.

When he finished, I was smiling at him, he seemed much sweeter than Puck and much smarter than Finn. He seemed almost perfect.

"You were amazing!" I gushed, hugging him, he wasn't ready for that, and he fell back, pulling me with him.

We crashed to floor, shouting. I looked at Sam, we then both burst out laughing. He stood up and pulled me up and into a chair holding on to my hand for just a little bit too long.

"You really were though" I said, smiling up at him.

"Well, I was nothing compared to you" he said back, moving closer to me.

He took a hold of my hand and moved even closer, leaning down, almost about to kiss me; I could feel the heat of his breath on my lips-

Suddenly the bell rang; sending him springing back from what I thought would have been the perfect kiss.

"I should probably go" I said, looking at his hand that was still holding mine.

"Yeah, of course, I... I have to go too" He said, blushing.

"Are you going to join glee club?" I asked, looking into his eyes, trying not to push him over, hug him and kiss him a million times.

"Yeah, of course, I'll see Mr. Schue after school" He said, distracted.

I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Maybe we'll get another chance to finish what we started"

I grabbed my bag and left him standing there, looking shocked. I giggled to myself. It felt good to be me again.

_Sam's POV_

Her ponytail swayed as she walked away, leaving me breathless after what she had said, sure it was barely anything but she hadn't rejected me like I thought she would. I had almost kissed one of the prettiest girls in the school, who was supposedly still in love with Puck. I guess, maybe the baby she had kept them together. Either way, if Quinn and I go out, then I'll have a new enemy.

I walked out of the room and heard someone calling behind me.

"Sam, dude, what you been up to?" Puck said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I was just... going to talk to Finn" I said, I couldn't tell him I had just been singing with and almost kissed the girl he loved.

"Cool, I'll go with you" He said, heading towards Finn who, like always was with his somewhat crazy girlfriend Rachel.

As we them, Puck saw Quinn talking to Mercedes, and headed in their direction, I refused to let him be there with Quinn, so he could make her fall for him again, so I followed him.

"Hello ladies, how's life without the Puckasaurus Rex, you lonely?" He said leaning against the wall.

"You know I'm not lonely" Mercedes said, rolling her eyes.

"Puck, why are you here?" Quinn said, using an icy tone that I hadn't heard from her before.

"I just thought you would like to meet Sammy boy here" He said innocently.

"We have met 'Sammy Boy'" Quinn said, her tone not changing.

Suddenly, it was as if she realised how she was acting and turned her face to mine, smiling. Puck looked at me and frowned, confused at her sudden change of mood.

"What's with the change of attitude? You got your period or something?" Puck said, but he was serious.

"Puck, why don't you go impregnate someone" Quinn said, the ice returning.

Before he could say anything she stormed off, her hair swishing.

_Quinn's POV_

Sometimes Puck made me so mad, turning me into the biggest bitch in front of Sam; he probably thinks I'm horrible now. Tears started to run down my face, embarrassed, I ran into the girl's bathroom and right in to Rachel.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" She said looking shocked.

"Oh... it's nothing... it's just that Puck... he makes me so angry... and Sam must think I'm a total bitch, because I was so mean to Puck... but I... I just... I don't know" I said between sobs, feeling like the biggest idiot.

"Quinn, don't worry about Puck, he can be mean, but it's just because he doesn't want anyone to know he has feelings, I'm sure Sam understands" She said, hugging me. "How are you guys going anyway?"

"Well, we almost kissed before and he sang with me, he's even willing to join glee club" I said, smiling at the memory of how nice he had been.

"Really, that's awesome" Rachel said smiling.

"You know Berry, you've been a really good friend lately" Quinn said, sniffing.

"Well, as much as you've been horrible to me in the past, but I'm living for now, and right now, you need a friend" She said, smiling.

That made me realise something. In the past, when I thought Rachel was just being nice because of Finn, maybe she really did care; maybe Rachel did feel sorry for me and did care about me. As much as I always wanted Finn not to fall for her, maybe they were perfect for each other, because Rachel cares about people deeply and Finn needs someone like that.

"Well, I better go" I said, wiping my face with my hands.

"Wait, I have wipes" Rachel said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a packed covered in Elmo.

"You have _Elmo_ wipes?" I asked, giggling.

"Yes, he is genius, you really should see how many people love him" She answered, pulling out a wipe and giving it to me.

"Seriously?" I said

"Not really, I just didn't like the other packets, besides, this one has gold stars on it too" She said, pointing to the stars surrounding the Red monster

We sat there giggling for a long time, while I washed my face, she was really becoming a good friend.


	3. The Kiss

Chapter 3: The Kiss

Puck was in jail. _Jail_. How he managed that, I have no idea, but at least I have more of a chance to have time with Sam. He was so different to Finn and Puck, he was sweet, he cared, he was a complete dork and it seemed as if he wouldn't ever pressure me into anything, or break my heart.

Glee club started off with Mr. Schue telling us about Puck, Sam was still not there, and I was becoming worried, but then he said we had a new member. I pulled my head out of my hand and looked up to see Sam walking in, that familiar adorable grin on his face, I could feel my face go pink when he winked at me and then started to talk.

"Hi, I'm Sam… Sam I am. And I do not like green eggs and ham" He said, waiting for a laugh, I giggled quietly at his face, as he waited for a reaction.

"Oh wow. He has no game" I heard Santana say from the corner.

I frowned at her without her seeing and then looked at Sam, taking in all of him. His blue eyes, his blonde hair that looked a bit unnatural on him, his broad shoulders, and the rest of him. He was the other guys I had dated, footballers that could sing, but he was different, smarter than Finn and _much_ nicer than Puck.

He sat down, smiling at me before he sat. While Mr. Schue talked, I only caught tiny bits of it, my attention was on Sam, and I kept imagining the time we almost kissed. Suddenly a few word caught my attention.

Duet, prize, Breadstix', free meal, were the only words I heard. My head shot up from the notebook in my hand that I didn't even notice I was drawing in. I turned to a new page and started to write songs that would work as duets between Sam and me.

Lucky, was written on the page. I had listened to it a million times, it was one of my favorite songs, and it would be perfect. Once glee was over I went over to Sam.

"Hey, Sam, did you want to sing a duet together?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, of course, I was going to ask you, you have a song in mind?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets in an awkward/cute way.

"Um, yeah, you know that song lucky?" I said, biting my lip.

"Yeah I do, you know that's really cute" He said, blushing.

"Huh, what is?" I said, giggling.

"The whole lip bite, look up through your lashes thing, it makes you even more… adorable" He said, looking down.

"Thanks?" I giggled.

"I guess its cause of your eyes" he said, looking into my eyes and smiling.

"My eyes?" I said, I knew they were pretty, but I didn't know they were capable of making Sam blush.

"Yes, they beat any other ones I've seen, and they are good enough for the rest of you, why do you think I sang that song?" He said.

"Whoa" I said, and I grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the hall.

"Where are we going?" He said.

"Were going on a picnic" I answered, dragging to my car and letting him open my car door for me.

I let him drive my car while I pointed out which way to go. We stopped at a park and I pulled onto the grass and sat down, playing with grass, and then looking up at him under my eyelashes like I know he likes when he sat down.

"No fair, now you're using your cute-ness against me!" He said throwing a piece of grass at me.

"Oh. No you didn't just throw grass at me" I said, challenging him.

"You mean like this?" he said, and threw a lot of grass at me.

"Okay then it's on" I said, and then I tacked him.

We fell back and I fluffed up his hair with my hand, then ripped out a patch of grass and threw it in his face. Then he looked in my eyes and did it back to me. I rolled off him and lay on my back for a few seconds, before getting up, my hair falling in my face.

He sat up and moved closer, pushing my hair out of my face. His eyes weren't so bad either; I didn't really notice how nice they were. The blue matched his face, if that was possible and he put Puck and Finn's eyes to shame. Sometimes I wondered how I ever loved the both of them, maybe Finn, but Puck, really.

"You really do have magical eyes" He said, smiling.

"Well I'm not the only one" I said.

"Who else?" he said, not getting it.

"You're an idiot" I said, putting my hand over his and leaning in.

It started the same as last time, but this time I was determined to get to the end. His breath smelled like mint.

"Did you have a breathe-

I didn't get to finish what I was saying, because he kissed me.


	4. Normal Is Overrated

Chapter Four: Normal Is Overrated

Sam's POV

Kissing Quinn Fabray was like magic. It was like having a dream come true, some people treat kisses like they don't matter, but even the most experienced person wouldn't be able to deny that this was really amazing. When it was over, I didn't think I would be able to kiss anyone else without comparing it to this, and it would surely never be as good. I pulled back to see her perfect smile and her eyes sparkling.

"You're good at that" She said, giggling.

"Kissing, well, I don't know why, you make me nervous, I should be horrible at it" I blushed.

"I make you nervous?" She asked.

"Yes, I mean, you're like the most amazing girl I've ever met" I said and then kissed her again.

We lay on the grass for a while, her hair still messy from our grass fight. Give me a few more days and I'll be in love.

Quinn's POV

I woke up on Sam, I was lying on his chest, and I had fallen asleep before the end of the movie. I remembered dreaming about him, I was Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and he kissed me awake. I knew it was cheesy, so I was going to keep it to myself, but it still made me smile.

I sat up and nudged him.

"Sam" I whispered. "Sam, get up, you gotta take me home"

"Huh… uh… Quinn?" He slurred, half awake.

"We fell asleep, you have to get ready and then take me home so I can get ready, and we can go to school together" I explained.

"Oh" he said. "You know, you said my name in your sleep"

"I did?" I blushed.

"Yeah, a few times, it was cute" He said.

"You're so…" I said, lost for words.

"Awesome, cute, funny, totally perfect for you?" he suggested.

"No… well yes, but that's not what I was going to say, you're so _different_" I said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? I think I prefer normal" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, normal is overrated Mr. Evans, have you not heard?" I said, raising my eyebrows back at him.

"Well, Miss. Fabray, I'm sorry to say I haven't been informed till recently" he said. "Come, we'll go to my room and I'll get dressed so we can go"

We walked up to his room and I sat on his bed. There were Avatar posters on the walls. He went through his cupboard and picked out jeans and a t-shirt.

"Don't look" He said.

"I won't" I said.

He looked at me suspiciously and I covered my eyes with my hands. I decided it wouldn't hurt to peek so I opened my fingers just enough so that I could see him.

"Whoa" I whispered quietly to myself.

He was_ hot_. I mean Puck was alright, but Sam was _nice _and _hot_. He had muscles and everything, which wouldn't have been so weird since he was on the football team. I was so amazed that I put my hand down.

"Er Quinn, you're looking" He said.

"I know" I replied.

"Alright then" He laughed.

He pulled on a shirt and sat next to me. Before I could say anything he kissed me. This time I lay on top of him, it was deeper.

Suddenly I sat up.

"What?" He said, worried.

"School" I replied.

I kissed him again and then pulled him out of the room and then out of the house. We drove to my house and I changed into my other Cheerios uniform and packed my bag quickly. I almost jumped into the car, eager for my mother not to notice.

"That was fast" He said.

"Well, I was rushing in case my mother was home, she wouldn't be happy" I said.

"Alright then, I can wait to meet her" he said, looking from side to side.

"You're such a loser" I said, laughing.

We drove to school, as we got out of the car and saw the reactions of the rest of the school. People basically stopped walking and outright stared or doubled over in shock. It was kind of weird to have people care about your love life. I smiled cheekily at Sam and put my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me and kissing him. I think someone choked on their food, I saw a camera phone flash and I swear I heard a squeal.

We walked to my locker and he leaned against it, not even noticing the stares.

"You wanna practice our duet later today?" He asked, playing with my ponytail while I opened my locker.

"Yeah, we can perform it tomorrow if we get it quickly" I replied.

"Yeah, cool" He said, his mind somewhere else.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked while closing my locker and leaning on it.

"What Puck's going to do to me when he finds out you're my girlfriend" he said.

"Girlfriend, Mr. Evans, I do not recall you asking to be my boyfriend" I said looking up at him expectantly.

"Alright then, Miss. Fabray, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend, no matter what Puck does to me and no matter how many death stares I get, I will promise not to let it get to me, because your too awesome" he said, making me blush, then to add to the embarrassment he got on one knee.

"You're a loser, people are going to say were getting married now" I laughed. "And yes, you may be my boyfriend Mr. Evans"

"Alright, I'll get up" He said, dusting himself off.

"What are you thinking about now?" I said, moving closer.

"How long it's going to be before we kiss again" He answered.

"It may not be as long as you think" I said, winking.

I moved closer to him again and kissed him. Then moved back and saw his face, glowing. I loved having that effect on him.

"I'll see you later alright?" I said.

He nodded and headed towards his locker, looking like he was in a daze.

God, it was good to be back.

* * *

_AN: Um, i just wanted to say thank you for all the nice reviews, since this is the first story i've written on here. i might not update much, though i might when i have time, since my yearlys are coming up, i'll try to make the chapters longer. thanks for reading_

_xx Biancarose_


	5. Oh So Lucky

Chapter 5: Oh So Lucky

_Quinn's POV_

"Lucky, I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again" As I sang the words, I kind of believed that they were true, maybe not yet, but soon enough, I would love him, I know it.

When we sang, I felt the whole room staring at us, some in amazement, some in happiness and in Santana's case, I guess jealousy. Towards the end I could have swore I heard her say something about Sam being charming. _He certainly is_, I was tempted to say when we finished, but I was too happy to bother.

I spent the rest of the day thinking, I could barely do my homework when I got home, and I put Lucky on repeat. I decided to call Sam once I finally snapped out of my trance. I picked up my mobile and dialled his number in.

"Hello?" He said.

"Guess who?" I giggled.

"Hm, well, is it Rachel? Brittany? Santana?" He said.

"No, No and no" I answered.

"Well, then it must be Tina" He said.

"You're so mean" I giggled again.

"You love it" He said back.

"Oh, we'll see, with that attitude maybe not" I said.

We talked for about an hour before his father was shouting at him to get off the phone, he didn't want to go, but if I was going to be seen as a good girl in his parent's eyes, I had to. I hung up and then decided to read a book. The only thing I could be bothered reading was Alice in Wonderland, so I chose that.

I drifted to sleep with the book next to me and dreamed of a really familiar mad hatter that I was kind of in love with.

_Sam's POV_

_Two Weeks Later_

It had been a month. I had held on to Quinn Fabray for a month. I felt awesome.

"Hey, dude, I think Puck's coming back today" Finn said. "You better watch out, he will probably kill you, but if it helps, I hope you live"

Other people would have thought Finn was being selfish, but I knew that Finn couldn't get involved, Puck was his best friend, and I didn't expect him to.

I dreaded lunch all day, because I knew I would have to tell Puck, I couldn't let him find out by accident, at least then I will have deserved it a little less, because I told him myself. Still, I hoped that Quinn wouldn't have to see it, because she might think it's her fault, it's not.

The bell rang and my heart sank. It was time.

I walked towards Puck and heard 'Oooohs' coming from the guys he was with. He looked around, confused and then shrugged.

"Yo Sam, missed ya dude" He said.

"Yeah, it's good to have you back" I said, looking down. "I have to tell you something"

"Okay..." He said.

"While you were gone, Quinn and I started... dating. Also, I think I may love her" I said.

"You what?" He said, speechless.

"I-"

"I know what you said, I was just surprised, I didn't know someone that was supposedly my friend, would steal the girl I love from me" He said, and then hit me right in the face.

I fell to the ground and he knelt on me, continuously punching me until I was bleeding. Finn pulled him off me and started to shout at him.

"Dude, stop, he's had enough! Enough!" He shouted, and pushed Finn towards Mike and Rachel who took him to calm down.

I lay there, still, because I knew I kind of deserved it. What he said kept running though my head. The girl he_ loved_. I had stolen the girl he_ loved_.

"Sam, dude, are you alright? Well obviously you must not be because your just laying there with like blood all over your face and-"

"Please, Finn, shut up" I said, trying to sit up.

"Oh, sorry" He said, helping me up.

"Sam, oh my god, Sam!" I heard Quinn shouting.

"Quinn..." I said, not knowing what to say.

"Did Puck do this? I'm gonna kill him" She said, a tear escaping her eye.

"Yes but, I kind of deserve it, he _loves_ you Quinn" I said, wiping my face of some blood.

"Yeah, but_ I _love _you_" She said, shocking me. "And that's all that matters"

"You love me?" I said, looking in her eyes as she cried.

"Yeah, I do, I know it's only been a month, but you're the nicest guy I know, and you really hot, I hope that's okay" She giggled.

"I... I love you too" I said

She gasped and then kissed me. I fell over and she giggled, apologising.

"We better get you to the nurse" She said, helping Finn and Rachel who just came towards us, help me up.

_Quinn's POV_

"What happened?" Rachel asked after Finn took him to the nurse.

"Oh, well, Puck kind of punched him, but he said he loves me" I said, smiling to myself, I had gotten the guts to say it to him.

"That's fantastic Quinn, you know, I was thinking, we need to work on a new number for glee, how about me and you sing one?" Rachel said.

"Sure, I'd love to sing with you" I said.

Normally I would have asked her if she had mental problems, but she was so nice, and she honestly cared. She said she always did things for herself. That wasn't true, Rachel was a good friend.


	6. Better Than One

Chapter 6: Better Than One

I walked down the hall and smiled to myself. I was so happy today and I had no idea why, maybe it was because my life was going so well, or maybe it was because Sam Evans was in my life. I sighed, Sam was really amazing, so sweet and attractive, _very_ attractive. I heard footsteps behind me and some hands slip around my waist, for a split second I was worried it was Puck but I turned around to see the familiar blonde head of hair that was Sam, my wonderful, amazing boyfriend.

"How was your five minutes without me?" He said, moving around me to hold my hand.

"Terrible, never leave to see Finn again" I said with a straight face.

He looked from side to side.

"I'm joking!" I said, giggling.

"I knew that" He said.

"Sure you did..." I said pulling myself into his arms and closing them around me.

"I have a surprise for you" He said bringing one of my hands up to his lips and kissing it.

"What is it?" I said, excited.

"I can't tell you, or it won't be a surprise" He said, making me frown though he was right.

Class was boring because Sam wasn't in it, the only thing I had to look forward to was Glee club. I tried to avoid the stares coming from Puck all day, but it was hard considering he did it every chance he got.

Finally Glee club started and I smiled at I saw Sam talking to Finn and Rachel with a seat saved for me in between him and Rachel. I sat down and took his hand, pulling his attention to me, as soon as he looked at me, I moved forward and kissed him.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi" I said against lips as I went in for another.

It kind of turned into a full make-out session. And I heard Santana make gagging noises, I giggled.

"Okay, Sam, Quinn, We have to get down to business, I'll give you your assignment soon, first we have a special performance" Mr Schue said, smiling.

Sam stood up and pulled Quinn down.

"Okay well, I'm going to dedicate this song to Quinn, sing the chorus if you know the words" He said, grabbing his guitar and a familiar song start.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Quinn sang now, because she knew the words off by heart.

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

Now the rest of the glee club was singing, except Puck, who rolled his eyes.

_Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one,  
Two is better than one_

The room filled with cheers as the song finished and Quinn felt her eyes fill with tears, this had to be one of the sweetest things that had every happened to her. She turned to Sam, kissing him and burying her face in his neck to hide the tears and the goofy grin. Whoops and Oooohs filled the room and she pulled her head up and saw Puck walking out the door. Why was he making it so hard to move on?

"Sam, I'll be right back" I said, running out the door, not realising Sam was following.

"Puck!" I shouted "Puck, we need to talk"

He turned around slowly and once I reached him, he pulled me and kissed me roughly. I squealed in his touch, what was he doing?

I didn't hear Sam rush back up to glee club after what he'd seen.


	7. Never Should Have Told You

Chapter 7: Never Should Have Told You

"What are you doing?" I shouted after he let go.

"Look Quinn, I love you, I know you still love me, I don't know why your bothering with Sam, but I'm the guy you belong with" He said, still holding on to my arms.

He leaned in for another kiss, letting go of my arms, but I slapped him.

"Ow, that the hell was that for?" He shouted.

"Puck, I don't love you anymore, I just... I don't, you had the chance to have me, and you blew it, I can't keep waiting for you to change, and now, as soon as I'm happy, you have to say you love me and break my heart again? Why do you keep doing this to me? I'm not just some toy you can play with till you get sick of, you've hurt me so much, and Sam has been a million times better, you have to let me go" I said, crying.

"I..." Was all he said before I ran.

_Sam's POV_

I couldn't believe what I'd seen. She was kissing him. Him, the guy she said she didn't love anymore. She said she loved me. Why was I so stupid, she probably just wanted to make him jealous.

I walked back into glee club and took my seat, trying to keep the anger inside until I got home. Quinn walked in, her eyes puffy, probably crying of happiness. She tried to smile at me but I looked away.

"Okay kids, I want you to sing a song this week, which expresses _exactly _how you feel" Mr Schue said. "Like Sam did"

Fantastic, I knew a song that was perfect for how I felt. When the bell rang I walked past Quinn and she followed me.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She said, still making me love her.

"Nothing, I just need to be alone" I said, I didn't want to do anything until I had sung that song, she needed to know what it felt like to have her heart ripped out.

"Oh" She said, not moving when I walked away.

_Quinn's POV_

I had no idea what was wrong with him. He hadn't called in days, he didn't say hello, and he ignored me. What the hell was wrong?

I was going to ask him after glee club.

"Okay, well we have Sam singing for us today" Mr Schue said. "Take it away Sam"

Once the song started, I realised what he was singing about.

_They're on you like a tattoo  
They're watching every move that you make  
Your blue eyes were white lies  
I thought you were mine for the taking_

You punched my lights out  
Now you're free to be the lonely life of the party  
Girl you'll see  
Let's get one thing straight  
You're gonna regret you left me

Never should have told you that I fell in love  
Cause you turned me right around and threw me down  
and now I can't get up  
You'll be sorry just you wait and see  
But let's get one thing straight  
You're gonna regret you left me

I was crying at this point.__

You puzzle like a jigsaw  
You love me now we don't fit together  
I used up my last shot/straw  
I thought I would drink you forever

But now you're my last call  
Now you're free to be the lonely life of the party  
Girl you'll see  
Let's get one thing straight  
You're gonna regret you left me

Never should have told you that I fell in love  
Cause you turned me right around and threw me down  
and now I can't get up  
You'll be sorry just you wait and see  
But let's get one thing straight  
You're gonna regret you left me

"Whoa, whoa, Sam!" Mr Schue said. "We here in Glee club, do _not_ sing songs that hurt other people's feelings, I' m going to ask you to skip this week's assignment"

I ran out of the room, holding my mouth as the tears ran down my face.

"Quinn!" Rachel said, running after me.

"Just go Rachel, this is your fault, _you_ told me to go for Sam! Why is it that every boy I fall in love with breaks my heart?" I said, knowing that I was being horrible.

"Quinn, don't be silly, I'm going to find out why the hell he did that" Rachel said, being too smart to take what I said seriously.

I sat down, letting the tears run out of me.

"Quinn?" For a second I thought the male voice might be Sam, but it was Puck.

"Did you do it, is this your fault?" I said.

"No, I didn't do anything to the kid, maybe he realised you belong with me" Puck said.

"No... He knows I love him" I said. "And I don't belong with you"

_Sam's POV_

As soon as Puck followed her I knew it was time to confront her.

"No... He knows I love him" She said. "And I don't belong with you"

"But babe, we..." He said

"But babe we nothing, _I love Sam_, I don't love you anymore" She said. "I'm sorry"

I was shocked. Could I really be wrong? What had I done? She'd probably never take me back now. I'd been so horrible.

"Sam Evans, I told you what would happen if you broke Quinn's heart" I heard Rachel say behind me.

"I know... I'm sorry, how can I make it up to her?" I asked.

"You'll have to come up with that by yourself" She said, walking away.


	8. Forever & Always

Chapter 8: Forever & Always

_Quinn's POV_

I sat in her bedroom, staring at his number in my phone. I knew I was being amazingly cowardly, I should call him and straighten things out. But I couldn't. There had to be another way…

Then I knew what I had to do. And I could do my assignment this week too.

_Once upon a time I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore, baby what happened please tell me  
Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door_

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute  
now I'm not so sure  
So here's to everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute  
but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so  
Oh

Back up, baby back up, did you forget everything  
Back up, baby back up, did you forget everything

Like when singing most songs these days, I was crying.__

Cause it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always  
I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flash back to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always

Quinn finished her song and looked at Sam; he looked kind of like he might cry. I'd never seen that expression on him. Though I'm not sure if I liked it, I tried to look into his eyes, but he looked away. I frowned and took my seat.

_Sam's POV_

I had to fix this, and soon. There was a big hole in my heat and the longer I didn't have her in my arms, the bigger I got it. I looked away from her not to cry, I mean, if I did cry, I would get tease for the rest of my life. She was worth that though. Quinn was worth more than most things.

She walked out for about the third time during glee this week and this time I was going to get there first. I nodded to Rachel and she diverted Puck's attention. I smiled as I heard her explaining the different rock styles and giving examples in full.

I ran down the hall and caught up to Quinn who looked as if she was trying to hold back anymore tears.

"Hey, Quinn..." said, she started to turn away but I held her shoulders. "Hey… Hey"

"What? You're going to break my heart some more, publicly wasn't enough?" She said.

"I… I didn't want to break your heart, I saw you with Puck, and I didn't think, I just ran and thought that you loved him still, but, I still love you… a lot and I will do what ever it takes to get you back" I said, sliding her arms down to her sides.

"Don't just think that you can just be sorry and it's all fine and dandy-" She tried to say.

"Know that, but I want a real relationship with you, you, Quinn" I said, looking into her eyes.

"I… I want that too" She finally gave up.

"Whoa, I thought this would take ages…" I said.

"Shut up" She said, leaning forward to kiss me.

_Rachel's POV_

_"_Puck, I want you to listen to me. She needs to move on. Sam is good, you need to find other girlfriend" I said, annoyed that the boy still wouldn't believe me.

"She told you this, she loves Sam" I continued. "You either deal with it, or you ruin her life and make her hate you"

"I don't want her to hate me" He said, looking away.

"Then let her go" I said, rolling my eyes at how much time he was taking away from Finn and I.

"But… Alright" He said.

"Good, now I must get back to my boyfriend, I have a reputation to uphold as one of the 'It Couples' and I can't be seen spending time with another boy for so long, Finn knows what's going on but he's not the smartest of people, I love him and I don't want people convincing him otherwise" I said, then rushing back to my seat to rest my head on Finn's arm.

"Are they okay?" He said.

"We'll see" I said, sighing.

_Quinn's POV_

So I guess it was a happy ending, of course it wasn't the end, I knew Puck wouldn't give up just yet, and I knew that Sam and I would always have problems, but this was the first story in our life, the one we could tell our children if we got married, maybe even if I married someone else. This would always be an important chapter in my life. Because life really is a book, with twists and turns, ups and downs, it's not always a fairytale but sometimes, if you're lucky, you get that happy ending, even if it's just for a short while.

In this case, I guess I was just lucky to be in love, and I was fine with that.

Chapter 8: Forever & Always

_Quinn's POV_

I sat in her bedroom, staring at his number in my phone. I knew I was being amazingly cowardly, I should call him and straighten things out. But I couldn't. There had to be another way…

Then I knew what I had to do. And I could do my assignment this week too.

_Once upon a time I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore, baby what happened please tell me  
Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door_

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute  
now I'm not so sure  
So here's to everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute  
but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so  
Oh

Back up, baby back up, did you forget everything  
Back up, baby back up, did you forget everything

Like when singing most songs these days, I was crying.__

Cause it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always  
I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flash back to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always

Quinn finished her song and looked at Sam; he looked kind of like he might cry. I'd never seen that expression on him. Though I'm not sure if I liked it, I tried to look into his eyes, but he looked away. I frowned and took my seat.

_Sam's POV_

I had to fix this, and soon. There was a big hole in my heat and the longer I didn't have her in my arms, the bigger I got it. I looked away from her not to cry, I mean, if I did cry, I would get tease for the rest of my life. She was worth that though. Quinn was worth more than most things.

She walked out for about the third time during glee this week and this time I was going to get there first. I nodded to Rachel and she diverted Puck's attention. I smiled as I heard her explaining the different rock styles and giving examples in full.

I ran down the hall and caught up to Quinn who looked as if she was trying to hold back anymore tears.

"Hey, Quinn..." said, she started to turn away but I held her shoulders. "Hey… Hey"

"What? You're going to break my heart some more, publicly wasn't enough?" She said.

"I… I didn't want to break your heart, I saw you with Puck, and I didn't think, I just ran and thought that you loved him still, but, I still love you… a lot and I will do what ever it takes to get you back" I said, sliding her arms down to her sides.

"Don't just think that you can just be sorry and it's all fine and dandy-" She tried to say.

"Know that, but I want a real relationship with you, you, Quinn" I said, looking into her eyes.

"I… I want that too" She finally gave up.

"Whoa, I thought this would take ages…" I said.

"Shut up" She said, leaning forward to kiss me.

_Rachel's POV_

_"_Puck, I want you to listen to me. She needs to move on. Sam is good, you need to find other girlfriend" I said, annoyed that the boy still wouldn't believe me.

"She told you this, she loves Sam" I continued. "You either deal with it, or you ruin her life and make her hate you"

"I don't want her to hate me" He said, looking away.

"Then let her go" I said, rolling my eyes at how much time he was taking away from Finn and I.

"But… Alright" He said.

"Good, now I must get back to my boyfriend, I have a reputation to uphold as one of the 'It Couples' and I can't be seen spending time with another boy for so long, Finn knows what's going on but he's not the smartest of people, I love him and I don't want people convincing him otherwise" I said, then rushing back to my seat to rest my head on Finn's arm.

"Are they okay?" He said.

"We'll see" I said, sighing.

_Quinn's POV_

So I guess it was a happy ending, of course it wasn't the end, I knew Puck wouldn't give up just yet, and I knew that Sam and I would always have problems, but this was the first story in our life, the one we could tell our children if we got married, maybe even if I married someone else. This would always be an important chapter in my life. Because life really is a book, with twists and turns, ups and downs, it's not always a fairytale but sometimes, if you're lucky, you get that happy ending, even if it's just for a short while.

In this case, I guess I was just lucky to be in love, and I was fine with that.

* * *

_So, thats it. I know it wasn't very long, but i don't think i could come up with anymore, anyway, thanks for all the nice reviews, this is the first story i have ever managed to finish. ever. so like, yeah, i'm very very proud. i promise to come up with another story soon, at the moment i have one still going, but its Quick, so i dunno if you like that or not but yeah._

_xx Biancarose  
_


End file.
